Talk:Bouncer
Got to Fontaine and saved. Now I'm going backwards to research things I missed earlier. Does anybody know where to find Bouncers that aren't protecting little sisters? And Nitro Splicers, do they have a general "hang out" place 71.72.135.44 01:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :just go through the levels. mobs (and big daddies) but little sisters dont. one you have the ones for that level, bd's keep spawning and wandering around (a good way to get cash (if you ever need it)). my way to find bd's are to find a place near some vents (hidey holes), and stand still, you'll hear them walking eventually. as for nitros, you'll find them alot early on. the 2nd or 3rd level of the had alot, just keep wandering around. --Uberfuzzy 03:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::"It is possible to break the valve off the airtank on their back, releasing oxygen, shooting the stream (incendiary helps, but normal ammo has worked) will cause an explosion" ::-I've tried this but been unsuccessful, id love to see a vid of this as i cant find one. Can anyone post one? --TomSahz 14:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Lonely Big daddies??? I have noticed that you can get a pretty steady amount of cash by getting rid of nessasary Little Siters and Big Daddies, and that will cause big daddies( Most Common ones spawn, such as Rosies in Rosie specific areas ), so the same should get some elites to spawn on lonely patrols. why not try there? Cannot help with Splicers, they are random spawns... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:47, 2009 August 16. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Possible Warning? I have seen the bouncer do that sluggish walk and i was thinking, is it possible that is a warning sign that they are going mad like the Alpha Series? Delta daddie 15:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Doubtfully, there probably moving so slow because of the weight of the suit and drill. Datadoggieein (talk) 03:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) datadoggieein Trivia :(I moved the following speculation and random similarities from the trivia section. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 02:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC)) *The Bioshock Launch Trailer gives a brief look inside of a Bouncer's helmet. *The Bouncer's charge attack(a.k.a "The Daddy Drill Dash") which they will perform when the player is at a distance from them, is somewhat similar to the Berserker's ram attack from the Xbox 360 exclusive title, Gears of War. Trivia, new information If you change the language in your XBOX 360 to spanish, the name of the Bouncers Big daddy's will be "Gorillas" —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:05, 2010 August 27 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Big Daddy Fight- Survivor I am in the medical pavillion and have just killed Dr Steinman and saved the little sister. My problem is that the difficulty I play is survivor and I need to kill the first big daddy, which is a bouncer. I only have the pistol (all ammo types), machine gun (standard, anti-personnel), wrench, and the shotgun (standard, electric buck- 6 bucks). I am finding this battle impossible, as I have no money either. How do I kill him? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:26, 2011 February (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Pick up a corpse with Telekinesis and lay it in the space in front of the double stairwell. Next, pile up as many explosives as you can find next to said corpse, and wait for the Little Sister to come and start gathering from it. Once she does, shoot the barrels, which should severely damage the Bouncer, and finish him off with Electric Buck. --Willbachbakal 16:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I found that by jumping back and forth over a counter (on upper level with the cash register on it) you could throw off the DB to stop his physical attacks while you fire at him long enough to kill him. Testxyz (talk) 00:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale confirmed character... This type of Big Daddy was confirmed playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale along with Uncharted's Nathan Drake. It is revealed in E3 Sony conference... :You're right. That's why the information was added to the [[BioShock in Other Media#Big Daddies and Little Sisters|''BioShock in Other Media]] section. The trivia on the Bouncer page, on the other hand, is supposed to be only about Bouncer trivia within the BioShock series. --Willbachbakal 14:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) First Big daddy in the first game after you watch the big daddy smash the splicer through the window, when you go forward to the bit Atlas says to electrocute enemies in the water there is a dead big daddy sitting in the water where the splicers were is this the same big daddy? and those wondering about COD it was debris falling on him as crumbled parts of concrete are seen around the corpse Sajutsu (talk) 08:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) New abilities The Bouncer can now launch his drill like a grappling hook. He can also electrocute Pneumo Lines. --ZanyDragon (talk) 14:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) When the Bouncer spun his drill after using it to impale Comstock, I imagine it shredded up his innards. Can you imagine how painful that must've been. ZanyDragon (talk) 14:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you think the Bouncer's name was Benny? --ZanyDragon (talk) 19:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Coding Screwup Someone messed up the coding at the top of the page. Whoever made the error probably knows best what they did wrong; can someone fix it please? I'm afraid that if I tried I'd just make a mess of it. Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :I fixed it. Don't know how we all missed that for so long. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Bucking Bronco can make the Bouncer airborne. well, at least 1 seconds though. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 07:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Concept Art @Shacob Noticed stuff from Collin Fogel showing up. They are great finds, but are we sure they are concept art and not stuff he did on his own? The reason I ask is that this does not "feel" like concept art to me. If you don't know what I mean compare it to the other concept art for any of the BS games. They style is very different. I just want to be sure here. :) sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :That was my initial thought as well, but I focused on some factors: :*First off, the Big Sister with Little Sisters concept is seen in the Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, so that one is definitely a concept. :*I was on the fence about the Bouncer, Lil Sis and diver concept, as concept artists, though more uncommon, sometimes make fan art, like Ben Lo and at least one by Colin Fix. But then I saw that the concept was saved under the file name: "2D_Concepts_A" which convinced me: http://www.collinfogel.com/2D_Concepts_A.htm :I agree that these doesn't exactly look like the usual concept art (I think they look more like promotional images (at least the Daddy, Sis, Diver one)), like the ones by Robb Waters or Mauricio Tejerina, but every artist has their own style :P . This I'd say is more evident with the concept artist for BioShock Infinite, like Ben Lo. I suppose the "Daddy, Sis, Diver" concept could be a concept for Little Sisters surviving underwater, which they do in BioShock 2 or "Johnny Topside" discovering Rapture, but who knows. :--Shacob (talk) 21:25, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::We're used to seeing concept art for figures, landscapes, or cinematic scenes look a certain way: sketchy-looking pencil drawing on a white background. Still, we know concept art can take many forms. This, to me, looks like a mood piece. It's something meant to convey the tone, the basic conflicts, the setting, etc. These are meant to be "high-concept" images which tell the whole story all in one graphic without any words or additional pictures. That's what I think this is. ::Unownshipper (talk) 08:28, March 14, 2016 (UTC)